The present invention relates to a signal generating device attachable to a game system in which a game is played in accordance with signals inputted from the outside and particularly to a signal generating device for generating signals in response to hitting and swinging motions made by a game player moving his hand.
There have been various kinds of game systems. Particularly, as a game system with which a game player moves his hands as described above is known a game system for playing a so-called xe2x80x9cDrum Gamexe2x80x9d, which game system includes a plurality of drums and light sources provided for the respective drums for instructing a drum to be beaten. This game is played by beating with sticks the drums whose light sources are turned on.
However, in the above xe2x80x9cDrum Gamexe2x80x9d, when the drum is beaten with the stick, a detection sensor provided in each drum detects a beating motion and generates a signal. In other words, the signal generating members are fixed in the game system. Thus, it is difficult for the game player to play this game while relatively freely moving his body.
In view of the above problem residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a signal generating device which enables a game player to play a game while relatively freely moving his body.
In order to fulfill the above object, a hand held signal generating device, according to this invention, is attachable to a game system and holdable in hand of a game player. The handy signal generating device comprises a signal generating means provided in the signal generating device for detecting a motion of the arm of the game player holding the signal generating device in hand and generating a signal corresponding to the motion.
With this signal generating device, the game player can play the game while relatively freely moving his body since the signal generating device is holdable in the player""s hand and the signal generating means, provided in the signal generating device, detects the motion of the arm of the game player who is holding the device and generates a signal corresponding to the motions of the arm of the game player.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.